


Animalistic Tendencies

by Ravenclaw_the_writer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Tendencies, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Courtship, Deer boi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Wolf Reader, bad relationship start, first posted fanfic, might change tags as I go, reader does come later in the story, slightly inspired by zootopia deleted scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_the_writer/pseuds/Ravenclaw_the_writer
Summary: All it was supposed to be was an overlord meeting. Plain, easy, simple. Unfortunately, it was so much more.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first posted Fan-fiction. I really appreciate any and all criticism, so please tell me if i'm doing something wrong/poorly. Help is also always welcome! Thank you for reading this, enjoy!

Demons. Everywhere you went in hell, you would see them. Demons took multiple different forms. Though, it was easy to see many took on forms that were similar to that of an animal.

This was something Vox had noticed, but never really paid any mind to. Alastor was a deer demon, Angel Dust was a spider, Valentino was some sort of moth/butterfly thing. A lot of demons Vox saw took the form of prey creatures, but that didn't mean there was a lack of predators, oh no. It's just that many of them didn't really come forth with their power. Making them useless to Vox.

But this type of thinking didn't oftenly cross his mind, Vox had many other, more important things to think of. 

For example, defeating Alastor.

Oh how Alastor got on Vox’s nerves. He was problematic. Cocky with his power and persistent with his view on technology. He always knocked Vox down a few pegs when it came to Vox’s beloved technological advancements. 

And it wasn't just Vox Alastor was effecting. Vox was teamed up with Valentino and Velvet, so when Vox was attacked it didn't go well for the other two. No, they weren't really hurt unless they got into the fight, but the constant rively between the two made life very on edge for Val and Velvet. 

Who knew when Alastor would come and destroy the studio again? Who knew when Alastor would go off and kill a ton of Vals 'workers’ to get back at Vox? Velvet didn't interfere with their rivalry nearly as much as Val. No, Velvet had more care for her profession than Val did, she was more cautious.

Vox was always thinking of ways to get back at Alastor. He couldn't just fight Alastor. Alastor was incredibly powerful. It took Vox being paired with Val and Velvet to be anywhere close to Alastor power. 

And that's why. Alastor had actual  _ powers _ . Vox did as well, but not nearly as much as Alastors. Voxs power came with his form, control over TVs, electrical interference, etc. Val’s power came with his position at the studio, he had people he controlled to fight for him. Same for Velvet really, she was good with clothes, and was very similar to old cartoon characters, very animated in her movements/abilities, but had no real powers. But Alastor, oh he had powers. He had both powers that came with his form, like Vox, and more.

Vox sighed heavily as he watched the two animal-like creatures in front of him. He was in the typical, almost living room like, area he shared with Valentino and Velvet.

Vox had been incredibly frustrated these last couple of days with Alastor, Alastor had just paired up with the Hazbin Hotel. Vox knew this had many upsides for Alastor. For example, if Alastor really needed help, since he's sponsoring the whole ridiculous project, he would get help from the  _ princess  _ of  _ hell. _ It is near impossible to rival the strength of a royal. And Vox most certainly did not possess that power. 

But back to the point, since Vox was frustrated, Valentino had ordered some of his ‘workers’ to put on a show. But Vox was far too frustrated to take any joy in it. His mind simply letting his thoughts come and go.

One of the two was a bunny demon, very alluring with its natural looking innocence, the other was a dog. It seemed they might have been a common pairing. They played quite heavily on the prey/predator vibe. Maybe that was to make the bunny seem all the more innocent? To play on demons' sick sense of what was alluring?

‘Alastors form is based on a prey creature’ Vox thought in passing, watching as the dog trailed his claws over the bunnies slim figure. 

“Isn’t this just beautiful Vox? Watching the act of carnal pleasures being played out by the most carnal of creatures?” Val asked Vox, referring to the workers.

“I suppose it is, if you're interested in the more animalistic pleasures the afterlife has to offer” Vox responded in a bored tone. “Why are they here again?”

“To try and distract you from what's going on inside that mind of yours” Val replied, turning his attention away from the couple and to Vox, “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

Vox simply sighed, “I don't see how this is conducive to my thinking, Val. What I need is a plan to defeat that arrogant pest Alastor.”

“You think too much, just watch and enjoy yourself” Val said in his rumbly deep voice, “I know I am”.

Velvet sighed from her position next to Vox. “Just stop thinking and enjoy yourself, it's been so long since you’ve done so”.

“I don’t know why you lot arent more concerned, he is a threat to us all, and now with him helping that STUPID hotel, how are we ever going to corner him?!” Vox spat.

“Just watch and relax ya idiot” Velvet snapped. 

Vox sighed and reclined on the couch, lying back and watching the two creatures. What Vox really wanted was to get to his workshop downstairs and start making something that would at least try to prevent Alastor from striking anytime soon. 

The bunny squirmed and yelped as the dog bit into the bunnies shoulder, drawing a hiss from the creature, and it made Vox really think. If the dog was truly carnal, he wouldn't have stopped, he would've kept biting down on the bunny until it inevitably died. As all predators do to their prey.

Vox looked out his window at the streets of hell, a thought coming to his head, ‘What if a predator were to come and attack Alastor?’ he pondered.

‘It wouldn't do much, Alastors much too calm and collected to let a simple bite bother him, let alone too aware of surroundings to let one get close to him.’

But a thought struck Vox, making him lean forward, his TV head resting on his hands in thought, ‘But a  _ deer  _ would be bothered, it'd be panicking. Hell, it'd be panicking at the mere sight of a predator, the mere  _ smell _ of a predator, it wouldn't be calm at all!’.

Val and Velvet noticed Vox’s sudden surge forward and leaned towards him. 

“Whatcha thinkin ‘bout hon?” Velvet asked. 

Vox ignored her, continuing on with his thoughts, ‘it wouldn't be enough, Alastor has a startling amount of control over himself, he'd get over it…’.

Vox looked back up at the couple, the dog was growling as the bunny whimpered, it was all a play, but...what if it wasn't?

‘It wouldn't be enough to only make Alastor follow his animal instincts, but what if all predators were to follow their instincts? There would not only be reason for him to panic, but there would also be more than just me, Val, and Velvet attacking him, it'd make him weary, paranoid, erratic. Just what I need’. 

“BUT HOW?!?!?” Vox yelled as he stood up, startling not only Val and Velvet, but also the couple.

“How…?” he restated as he started pacing, muttering under his breath. Of course Vox was extremely smart and advanced with his technological advancements. Especially with him staying updated on new tech, he made great inventions. Hell, that's why he became a TV demon, not because he really liked Tv’s, but he made great strides in  _ making  _ them. Vox was a great inventor capable of many great things.

Valentino and Velvet shared a concerned look before Velvet walked over to him.

“You ok Vox?” Velvet asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a concerned smile.

“That's how,” Vox said as he started at Velvet's neck, or more specifically, the choker she chose to wear that day. 

“What's how?” Velvet asked, retracting her hand from Vox when she felt static start rising up her arm.

“With my technological know-how, Velvet's clothing speciality, and Val’s mass amount of potential expermenters, we could accomplish this!” Vox said, a deranged look in his eyes as he started laughing.

Val stood up and joined Velvet, “Vox?”

“Val, I need all the animal demons you have. I have a new plan.”

“Oh Al, you should have listened when I said to stay up to date on new tech, it will be your downfall”.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This chapter is short, but that's because I plan on the next one being a bit longer. Enjoy!

“I swear if you don't shut up then I will punish you both!!!” Alastor yelled at an arguing Angel and Vaggie. He was on his last nerve with these two, he's had to break them out of 7 fights today, and it was only 8 and while he normally loved fighting, he was getting sick of having to end them all, especially while he was cooking. Charlie refused to interfere because she didn't like how violent separating the two could, and would, get.

“Oh yea, what are ya gonna do hot stuff” Angel responded, pushing up his chest fluff with a smirk.

“I will lock you out of your room, with all your stuff in your room, for a week.” Alastor responded, turning back to breakfast with his smile thinning "including the pig". There was nothing Angel loved more than his room, except for the things  _ in _ his room. His disgusting room full of his disgusting ‘toys’ and one pig.

This made Angel huff, “fine, what about her?” he asked, pointing to Vaggie.

“HA, he can't do anything to me” she said as she crossed her arms, “I may not be an overlord, but I will make chilindron out of you” she warned Alastor.

“Mmm, you believe what you want darling, but I must say your shiny toothpick is just that,” he responded, turning away from the stove to grab plates.

“Breakfasts finished!” he yelled into the lobby.

“Coming” Charlie responded as she walked into the kitchen, Niffty and Husk trailing behind her.

Everyone was quiet until they were seated with breakfast, where talk had broken out, per usual.

“So are you going to the overlord meeting tomorrow Alastor?” Charlie asked after swallowing her mouthful of grits. 

“Unfortunately” he responded in an annoyed tone, “I’m almost tempted to drop the title of overlord” he stated.

“Why would you do that?!?” Angel sputtered out in confusion, eyebrows furrowing. “Isn't it something you would want? A big fancy title that all powerful demons in hell crave?”

“It's really just a title, it gives no extra power. The only thing it does is make you go to meetings with a group of morons who call themselves overlords to get the fear they don't provoke. I don't need an overlord title, I have already made a name for myself, a powerful one at that” Alastor responded, “Speaking of which, is your father going to be there Charlie?”

“No, he's got to deal with some overlords in a different circle he claims he's been neglecting” she said, looking down at her plate. “But,” she looked up, “I’ll be going, and since i’m going, Vaggie will be too. And since Val will be there, so will Angel, so we’ll all be going! Well, except Niffy and Husk” She said sheepishly.

Alastor hummed in response and continued eating. 

Angel looked down at his plate with a regretful look on his face, playing with his food with his fork before sighing and looking at Alastor.

“Hey...uhm, Al?"

“Hmm?”

“When you go to the meeting, be, um, careful, ok?” Angel said, looking back down when Alastor looked over at him.

“And why would I ever do that?” Alastor said with a chuckle, pushing his plate away to give his attention to Angel. Everyone looked over with questioning looks.

“It's just, they've been working on something Al, somethin bad…”

“Whatever makes you say that?” 

“I just...They've been taking some of the other workers away downstairs. And, so far, they haven't been coming back. And I'm not talking about some weak newbies that wouldn't last, I'm talking about some pretty popular people, Al.”

“Hell, I shouldn't even be saying this, but just...be careful, ok?” Angel said, looking back up at Alastor with only a tinge of fear in his eyes.

Alastor stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning back to his food, “I fear none of those overlords, they are all too hair brained to do anything” he responded in a tone that signified this conversation was over. 

The rest of breakfast was silent.


End file.
